Guide complet des quêtes
First thing is first, if you have been to the museum and talked to Auryen previously, then: SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMQUEST 40 (this skips the whole intro and sets the reward quest stages) If you have received rewards previously and want to get them back, set each of these stages in sequence until you reach the reward you were at before: (note: off the top of my head, WIP) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 6 (skullcrusher) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 7 (thornblade) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 8 (Cleaver of St felms) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 9 (Eleidon's Ward) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 10 (gravedigger) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 11 (Scourge) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 12 (Stendarr's Hammer) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 13 (Trueflame) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 14 (Staff of Hasedoki) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 15 (Hopesfire) SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 16 (Sword of Ancient Tongues) Setting the above stage 16 will initiate the setup of the Shattered Legacy quest and Byron will find you in the exterior world at some point. To complete the Shattered Legacy quest: SETSTAGE DBM_RELICQUESR 0 (fills aliases, if Byron shows up later, disable him) SETSTAGE DBM_RELICQUEST 98 (gives you the armor set) SETSTAGE DBM_RELICQUEST 100 (completes the quest and enables the museum displays) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- AURYEN's JOURNAL QUESTS: Lists the quest ID, the item it pertains to and the stage to complete the quest in the "Already found it before" state DBM_AMJournalQST01 (dagger of symmachus) 50 DBM_AMJournalQST02 (Cyrus' saber) 50 DBM_AMJournalQST03 (Orgnum'sCoffer) 50 DBM_AMJournalQST04 (Iceblade of the Monarch) 50 DBM_AMJournalQST05 (Umbra) 50 DBM_AMJournalQST06 (Bloodworm Helm) 50 DBM_AMJournalQST07 (Warlock's Ring) 50 DBM_AMJournalQST08 (Dragonmail Cuirass) 50 DBM_AMJournalQST09 (Fists of Randagulf) 15-bribe 20-theft 30-persuasion DBM_AMJournalQST10 (kagrenac's tools) 50 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Explorer's Society Guildhouse building: A Room with a view/Digging up explorers SETSTAGE DBM_EXPLORERGUILDHOUSE 30 - builds the guild and completes the quest SETSTAGE DBM_EXPLORERGUILDMEMBERS 5 - Starts the quest. Each MUST be recruited manually. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HAND OF GLORY QUEST: DBM_HANDOFGLORYQUEST 5- initialization stage- go find the essence of roggvir and the hanged man's hand 10- return to Griegor with the relics 15- Make the hand of glory 20- Show the hand of Glory to Griegor 25- Kill Greigor 30- Quest complete 50- Quest failed (if dark brotherhood sanctum is destroyed before the quest is done) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shattered Legacy Quest stage guide: SETSTAGE DBM_RELICQUEST These stages are the core stages for the quest. If you are using this guide to reset your stage midway through the quest, READ THE ENTIRE GUIDE, there are entries in that are required for continued progression through the quest and you MUST set each of these stages before advancing beyond them. as the rest of the quest hinges on having all 4) 10- ask Auryen about the shard (skips the note stages on Byron) 20- see if Auyren has uncovered anything about the fragment 25- look for the guardians at High Hrothgar 35- return Ezra to Argus at High Hrothgar 40- Start of Argus/Ezra scene 41- end scene, get Fort Pale Pass Key 45- Look for Ulgarg 50- Look for Camp 55- Look in cave for Ulgarg 65- Attack Morag Tong at Raven's Rest () 67- Gives up all shards and amulet setting to Argus, this stage MUST be hit in order to reset Raven's rest as a radiant dungeon with bandits and remove the Morag Tong 73- stage exchanges the ancient shield for the shield of Reman Cyrodil 74- Talk to Auryen to learn the lengthy legend of the 7 dragonborn 76- Moon and Star ring side quest IF you don't already have it 78- Stage that skips the Moon and Star quest if you have it 80- find the Shadow Hunter and gain the bow of shadows and Azura's favor (you must kill the Shadow Hunter and gain the bow of shadows) 85- Find the armor of Tiber Septim 86- Find the source of the dark power (kill the underking. You will need the three swords to unlock him) 87- Stage that removes the amulet and returns you home 89- Posts location of Dragon's Fall and enables Ysmir Wulfharth 90- Wulfharth defeated, return to Auryen () 91- Seek Miraak's relic (if you haven't beaten him yet) 92- defeated Miraak (you must add the mask of Miraak to your inventory at this stage in order to naturally progress the quest if you have not defeated Miraak already, or simply skip to stage 93) 93- Look for the Mask of Vahlok in the Skaal village (enables ability to trigger the next segment) 96- removes underking gloves and Mantella, adds Grasp of Qhuinariin gloves 97- Trial of flames trigger stage 100- Complete the quest --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SHADOWS OF ONE'S PAST (HEIST QUEST): DBM_MUSEUMHEIST 5- Stage sets up ransacked museum 10- Sets up windcaller pass bandits and loot 15- Look for clues 20- Tell Avram about note 25- Caravan enabled, stop the group before they leave Skyrim 30- Go to Englemann's Rest 35- Find the last artifacts after killing Jelal 40- Speak to Avram 45- Return to the museum and give Auryen the artifacts 50- Wait three days for museum to be fixed 55- Resets museum, return to see Avram inside 60- Complete quest (will not give reward, you must speak with Avram at stg 55) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD (spider machine quest) DBM_IMBUNINGMACHINE 10- Plans found, find parts 15- Parts found, machine parts built, set them up 20- complete quest, enable machine --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ONE MAN'S JUNK: DBM_RUINEDBOOKQUEST 5- collect ruined and burned books 10- gave books to Latoria, should return tomorrow 15- Return to Latoria and see what she found (dialog returns stage to 5) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ONGAR'S KEGBREAKER: DBM_ONGARKEGBREAKER Blacksmith 60+ version 10- I talked to ongar, I should make a replacement hammer 11- I made a replacement for Ongar Blacksmith < 60 version 20- I met Ongar, I should shop for a hammer 21- I found a hammer at Warmaidens 25- Return to Ongar 30- Gave the hammer to Ongar and got Kegbreaker, show it to Auryen 35- Quest complete, Auryen set up a display spot --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- EXCAVATION OF WINDCALLER PASS: SETSTAGE DBM_EXCAVATION01 20- Clear the first section of the cavern 30- Return to Marassi 35- Wait for 3 days 40- Return to the excavation 45- Destroy the 2 dragons 46- (one dragon killed) 47- Find what they were guarding (chest enabled) 50- Return to Marassi with the claw 60- Find where the claw key is used 61- Find the relics 62- Show Marassi the windcaller relics 65- Continue exploring the caverns 70- (trigger pillar blockage scene) 80- Return in 3 days 90- Return to the excavation 100- Clear the next section 110- Return to Marassi 120- Return in 3 days 130- Return to the excavation 131- Ask Marassi about the creature 140- Find the terrible beast and the windcaller relics 141- continue exploring (found the beast, got the relics back) 142- (Locked in cage) 143- (Racoon moving to unlock cage) 144- (cage opened) 145- Return to excavation 146- End Scene trigger (in pass) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ETERNAL ICE (Hrormir's staff) DBM_HRORMIRSTAFFQUEST 5- found a shard, talk to Auryen (only functions during windcaller excavation) 10- Auryen told me about the staff, look for 5 more shards 20- I gathered all 6 shards, talk to Auryen (only functions during windcaller excavation) 30- look for cold forge (in windpass refuge) 40- Quest completed (does not supply or place staff, activator and 6 shards are required) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- EXCAVATION OF RKUND: SETSTAGE DBM_EXCAVATION02 11- survey site #1 12- return to Marassi 13- Return in 5 days 14- return to the excavation 20- survey site #2 30- return to Marassi 40- Return in 5 days 50- return to the excavation 55- survey site #3 60- return to Marassi 70- Return in 5 days 80- return to the excavation 90- Explore the ruins 100- Show the first cog to Madras 101- Find the other cogs 102- magma silo cog found 103- gear puzzle cog found 105- Enter the maze 110- Explore the maze 115- Investigate Karagas' tower 120- Get the explorers to the tower 125- Bring the explorers through the transport device 130- Escort the team to the forge 135- Scene trigger --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- PATH TO THE HEAVENS (Planetarium quest): DBM_PLANETARIUMQUEST) 10- found schematics, talk to Madras 15- (before rkund is finished, madras is busy) see madras when he's back at the guild 20- get first list 25- finished first list 30- returned first list, wait 24 hours, items removed, get second list 35- Enable first phase 37- second list collected 40- returned second list, wait 24 hours, items removed, get third list 45- Enable Second phase 47- Third list collected 50- returned third list, wait 24 hours, items removed, get forth list 55- Enable third phase 57- Forth list collected 60- returned forth list, wait 24 hours, items removed, get fifth list 65- Enable forth phase 67- Fifth list collected 70- returned fifth list, wait 24 hours, items removed, get sixth list 75- Enable fifth phase 77- sixth list collected 80- Returned sixth list, wait 3 days, items removed 85- return to madras 86- end scene start 90- quest completed --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM: DBM_HAUNTEDMUSEUMQUEST 5- Quest setup (museum switchout) 10- Come back after 9pm 15- Search for the library clue 16- Search for the library clue(with marker) 20- show letter to Ikard 25- Have a rest (REQUIRES ACTIVATION OF THE BED TO ENABLE CERTAIN EVENTS) 30- Follow Ikard 35- search cellar, book stacks and Natural science gallery 36- search cellar, book stacks and Natural science gallery(with marker) 40- Show ikard the journal 45- Find the painting 46- Find the painting(with marker) 50- show painting to Ikard 55- Hang painting 56- Set Ikard to greet 60- Have a rest (REQUIRES ACTIVATION OF THE BED TO ENABLE CERTAIN EVENTS) 65- search for clues in the nightmare 66- search for clues in the nightmare(with marker) 70- Found black horse courier issue, look for another clue 71- Found black horse courier issue, look for another clue(With marker) 75- Return from the nightmare 80- Wake up and greet from Ikard 85- look for a clue at the hot springs 86- look for a clue at the hot springs(with marker) 90- show contract to ikard 95- find Morgaine Olfstead 96- return to Morgaine and pay for statue (if you didn't have enough money before) 100- statue bought, wait 24 hours 105- statue delivered, check back with Ikard 110- Quest complete 111- Quest cleanup, Ikard disabled --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Change bed function: This changes the safe house bed to be a standard bed without canopy (per someone's request DBM_CHANGEBED 0 : Set to the fancy bed DBM_CHANGEBED 1 : Set to vanilla double bed --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Outfit fix: a stage you can set to reassign Ulfric, the ritual master and Vyrthul their legacy added content. DBM_OUTFITFIX 1 : re-initializes the outfits